Porqué es importante un trofeo?
by monedameow
Summary: Cuál es la razón de que un trofeo sea realmente importante? Son los trofeos de cada uno de ellos, la tentación de hacerlos todos de Haruhi es mucha! Voy a intentar hacer algo distinto cada vez, lo siento XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ouran es de Hatori Bisco-sama, no mío

-------------

Mori veía afuera de su ventana en la noche estrellada, estaba pensando acerca del cosplay de la tarde. Habían hecho de caballeros medievales y Haruhi de damisela. Como siempre, Tamaki planeó las cosas hasta el último detalle, y hoy no fue la excepción, cómo es que Kyouya se las arrregló para tener los caballos, las rencs y la liza de batalla en la escuela estaba fuera del entendimiento de Mori. De alguna manera, aunque él no era especialmente del tipo fantasioso, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, y su mente tejía algunos sueños de caballería para acompañar la tarde. Tal vez sus instintos de pelea tenían que ser culpados por ello, o tal vez es solamente porque estaba divirtiéndose al pelear con los muchachos. Nunca había tenido tantos amigos para jugar, y aunque una justa no era un juego, de hecho se convertía en eso con el Host Club.

Usaron armaduras completas y pesadas y ropa de seda, los caballos eran hermosos y las armas brillaban bajo el sol. Cada uno tenía un blasón que defender. El de Tamaki era blanco, el de Kyouya negro, el de los gemelos tenían un doble blazón con un águila y un grifo (iguales pero diferentes a final de cuentas), el de Hunny era rosa y el de Mori era un unicornio blanco sobre un fondo azul. Las clientas estaban como locas con cada una de las presentaciones y tratando de ponerles prendas en las armas a los caballeros.

La pelea, aún jugando, fué feroz. Tuvieron que pelear con espadas y hacer justas. Tuvieron competencias de arquería y de lanzas y un gran banquete en la mitad del torneo. Y después de la pelea, que degeneró en en un correteo de grupos buscando obtener prisioneros (léase los gemelos contra Tamaki), Mori se alzó vencedor. Llegó a las listas a recivir su premio entre los aplausos y gritos de las clientas, que se volvieron ensordecedores cuando Haruhi le dió su trofeo. Ahora tenía la Pluma de oro en las manos. Brillaba precioso en la luz de las Luna y las estrellas. Ese se convertiría en uno de sus trofeos más preciados, puesto que había sido ganada con muchos amigos y se había divertido como nunca. Pero sobre todo, sería importante por el beso que le dió Haruhi con el trofeo, las mejillas rojas, en las listas.

------------------------

Perdón por no actualizar la otra, estoy en proceso, es sólo que mi novio se va a chilangolandia un rato y estoy tratando de disfrutar el tiempo que me queda con él, así que no tengo demasiado tiempo libre para escribir, sorry, pero ya me estoy poniendo las pilas, y espero que para mañana en la tarde esté listo.

Y pues, haber, el lenguaje es de los torneos de justas medievales, las justas propiamente dichas son las peleas en caballos con lanzas (alguien vió Corazón de caballero?), las listas eran donde se sentaban las personas importantes a observar las justas y los rencs son los tipo barandales de madera que separan los carriles delos que justean.Casi siempre eran trofeos de oro, pero acompañados por el beso de la flor más bella del ejido (o sea la chava más guapa XD), que era lo más buscado ademàs del renombre, claro.


	2. El trofeo de Kyouya

¿Qué hace valer un trofeo?

Ciertamente, que fue obtenido pasando sobre la competencia, cierto?, Pero en este caso, el trofeo no fue mi premio... extraño, verdad?

La carrera fue contra Kuze; siempre me ha intrigado, de alguna manera me recuerda a Tamaki, al final de cuentas es igual de idiota, todavía cree que puede vencerme algún día... sí, claro...

Durante toda la competencia por el Salón Central, la Corona y las ventajas de obtenerla fueron el incentivo. Supe todo el tiempo dónde estaba, pero tenía que atenerme a un plan que ya había hecho. Todo estaba perfectamente trazado en mi mente. Teníamos que hacer pensar al Club de Football que ellos lidereaban la competencia y nosotros los seguíamos de cerca, o viceversa, que estaban tan cerca de nosotros como para verles el blanco de los ojos.Pero nunca notaron que jugaban mi juego. Son tan manipulables. Ambos equipos jugaban bajo mis reglas.

Así llegamos a Sunset Venice, y ahí fue donde, increíblemente, casi fallo. Pero fue SU culpa. Cuando Haruhi estaba a punto de gritarle a los demás sónde estaba realmente la Corona tuve que callarla y hacerle notar que Kuze también iba a escucharla si lo hacía. Lo que aún me intriga es¿porqué tuve que jalarla y abrazarla para susurrarle al oído que guardara silencio? Y me atreví inclusive a querer abrazarla un poco más pero afortunadamente me repuse de tan vergonzoso deseo, era imperativo seguir el plan para obtener la corona con el club de Football lo suficientemente para hacerlo emocionante.

Sé que puse mi plan de nuevo en peligro cuando el estúpido Hayato Tarumi la empujó a la alberca. Sabía que no podría nadar con el pesado disfraz de carnaval, pero, de nuevo¿porqué tenía que ser yo quien tuvo que salvarle? Pude dejar que Tamaki lo hiciera ya que yo estaba en una posición más ventajosa para correr por la corona, pero le dije que corriera él por ella. Al final, su suerte fue suficiente para dejarle coger la Corona antes que Kuze y se alzó con la victoria. Así obtuvimos el Salón Central durante el Festival.

Aunque si me preguntan, y sólo lo diré una vez y para mí mismo, si me dieran a elegir de nuevo entre alzar la Corona con la victoria o abrazarla de nuevo... elijo el premio que sostuve, por segundos solamente, entre mis brazos.

------------------

Se supone que es un monólogo interno en mitad de la noche, así es que espero poder justificar así el que esté tan OOC, XD.

Está basado en el volumen 6 del manga, el del festival, es un punto de vista algo diferente de Hatori Bisco-sama, pero espero que les guste!

Oh! y todos los personajes son de Hatori Bisco-sama, yo solamente poseo la imaginación que me hace escribir estas jaladas XD


End file.
